User blog:Chilly Bean BAM!/(Early, but whatever) Tricks or Treats
Hey folks! It's Halloween time, and do you know what that means? Trick or treating. I'm surprisingly not going trick-or-treating this year because I feel like I'm getting too old for that now. So...let's talk about Halloween stuff with Richard and Kernely! *calls Richard and Kernely* Yoohoo! (Richard and Kernely soon arrive, with costumes on. Richard's a vampire while Kernely's a witch.) *'Richard:' Hey! *'Kernely:' Hello! So, now we've got both two here, let's start! Kernely, what do you think of your costume? *'Kernely:' Pretty nice! I like the hat and dress the best. I don't care if it didn't came with a long nose, which it didn't. What about Rick? *'Richard:' It's awesome! I'm glad it came with fake teeth to complete the costume. Let's hope someone doesn't hunt me down. Who? *'Richard:' Well... Simon. Oh, I see now. Now Kernely, what candy did you get? *'Kernely:' Well, a lot. *brings out a bag and takes out candy* Okay, I have Snickers, Butterfinger, M&M's, more chocolate bars, gummy bears, and a lot more I can't name right now. Maybe later. Wait, hey Chilly! Can I interview someone? Hmmm...okay! *'Kernely:' Alright! Does anyone else think my costume is great? Very nice! *'Richard:' It's good. *'Kernely:' Aww, thanks! *hugs Richard and Chilly* Okay...who's turn is it now? Kernely, what's your sister's costume? *'Kernely:' She's having difficulty choosing. She wants to become another witch, but she says there's also other cool picks like pirate or ninja. Alright. Richard, how many candy did you get? *'Richard:' Well... *checks his bag and counts all the candy he has* ...15. Okay then. Kernely, did you go to a party? *'Kernely:' Nah. I had stuff to do. Rick? *'Richard:' Actually, yes. I invited many of my other friends to my house and we had a pretty good time there. That's nice! Kernely, do you like hanging out with your other friends other than your sister, your boyfriend, and the Fun Foodies during Halloween? *'Kernely:' I go out with them to haunted houses, so... Hey wait, I can tell you who they are. One of them is named Tiffany and the other is Margaret. Oh, and there's one more I forgot... uh... was it Lauren? Yeah, her. The three also hang out at my house often. Wow, okay. Richard, who of Kernely's friends do you think- *'Richard:' Hey, stay on topic! Whoa, whoops! Richard, can we see what pumpkins you have carved or drawn on? *'Richard:' Yeah. I'll be right back! *leaves* (Later...) *'Richard:' *arrives* Alright! Here's the first one. *shows a pumpkin that has a face resembling Starcade's* Wait, is that Starcade? *'Richard:' Yep. *shows a pumpkin that has a face similar to Red Fork's* Say, that's Red Fork... cool! *'Richard:' Thanks! *puts the pumpkins down* Wait, if Kernely interviewed me and you, can I interview someone too? Go ahead! *'Richard:' Alright. Kernely, what are your three other friend's costumes? *'Kernely:' Well, I think Tiffany's a mummy, while Margaret's... I can't really remember. But for Lauren's, she's another witch. *'Richard:' Whoa, there's lots of witches around! I agree, Rick. Speaking of you, I've got another question. What does your house look like during Halloween? *'Richard:' Ehhh... There's cobwebs and spiders, and a few skeletons. Nothing else. What about Kernely? *'Kernely:' Lots. Everything Richard mentioned, but there's more skeletons, a few zombies, and Frankenstein. Okay, that sounds cool. So now, the interview is coming to an end. However, we have one more message to give you. *'All:' HAPPY HALLOWEEN! (Richard laughs maniacally while Kernely giggles. Then a cut to an image showing Richard, Torchy, Kernely, Pealy, Jay, Blovy, Veronica, and Corolla in their Halloween costumes with Tessa, Jacqueline, and Giovanni.) THE END Category:Blog posts